


there's plenty of time to make you mine

by thedrugdealingshark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrugdealingshark/pseuds/thedrugdealingshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Bray thinks he's in his darkest of times, he practically stumbles right into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's plenty of time to make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> *set after Daniel's betrayal of the Wyatt Family

Quietly, keeping in the shadows of the arena, Bray walks along the backstage area.

He keeps his head down, refusing to meet the gazes of those who pass by. Hands resting by his sides, a tranquil fury flickers within him.

The calm after a storm.

A storm that Bray hadn't predicted.

Bray should have seen the betrayal coming, but he was so blinded by the illusion that Daniel was actually dedicated to his family. Daniel had been the one to dismantle him, not the other way around. It shouldn’t have ended like that, it shouldn’t have ended at all.

_It’s better this way, he doesn’t belong with us._

In the beginning, Bray had thought Daniel to be a very predictable creature, his will derived from his moral sense of right and wrong, justice and injustice, evil and good. In the end, Bray had discovered that his judgments were false, and Daniel had managed to surprise not only the entire WWE Universe, but Bray, as well.

Bray thought he had destroyed Daniel’s intentions to always do the right thing, but after all this time, it was still there, burning just as brightly in Daniel’s heart as it had before.

Daniel Bryan is easily one of the purest creatures Bray has ever seen.

His soul is as bright as the sun and as innocent as a newborn baby lamb, and Bray had craved to see it defiled.

Bray isn’t exactly sure what made him want to seek Daniel Bryan out in the first place. He had thought of him to be so unique and fascinating, but tonight, he proved himself to be just the same bland, dull robot running on good will. Daniel Bryan is no better than John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, or even Hulk Hogan for that matter.

They all share the same objective: take out the bad guys; ride in on their white horse like the hero they are and save the day.

Sure, Bray knew that he was the antagonist in Daniel Bryan’s fairy tale to begin with, but he hadn’t intended on it staying so black and white.

Daniel had been against him all along.

Time had hardened Daniel Bryan, it was a fact that was obvious to the world. Experience had dulled the fire in his eyes, and Bray knew, as time passed, that fire would be extinguished.

Maybe Bray would have been the last straw to send Bryan's sanity tumbling to the ground.

But near the end of their time in that cell, Bryan had proved the fire to still be glowing and thriving with life, like he had been reborn. Bray would have found it to be beautiful if he hadn’t been on the receiving end of those kicks.

_You wasted your time, you have to learn to trust again._

Only then, does Bray realize someone is walking towards him.

The _people_ in front of him are chattering loudly, laughter in their voices, but they sound so blurred together that Bray can’t understand what they’re saying. Either that, or he can’t bring himself to care.

Bray allows himself to look up.

Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins are approaching him, too caught up in their own conversation to even notice Bray’s presence.

The Shield. Yet another boring form of justice that swears to bring down the evils and darkness that have formed among the roster.

Bray doesn’t take his eyes off of them, even when they are nearly within touching distance, and Dean Ambrose is the first to notice him.

“Hey, look who it is,” Dean’s voice is smug and unapologetic, a unmistakable smirk forming on his features. “seen you got your fucking head kicked in, that must’ve stung, right?”

Bray says nothing, refusing to take his gaze off of Dean. His jaw clenches, his hands form into fists at his sides, and he breaths out through his nose, slow and steady.

Dean’s smile falters when he sees Bray isn’t going to reply, he meets Bray’s eyes, his demeanor oozing with defiance.

Roman and Seth stand on either side of Dean, just glaring at Bray, waiting for him to strike, but Bray never does. He doesn’t intend to.

“Are you just gonna fucking _stand_ there?” Dean says. “ _move_ already, you’re in our way.”

Bray breaths again. In, out. The sight of Dean sets his teeth on edge.

Taking a step forward, the playful belittling attitude that Dean had held only seconds before has completely vanished. Bray can tell this has something to do with trying to impress his company here.

Dean is in Bray’s face now, a snarky scowl where the smirk used to be, and if Bray were anybody else, he would have found Dean’s voice to be intimidating when he says, “You looking for a fight, bonehead?”

Bray can see into his soul immediately and it bears no resemblance to Daniel’s at all.

It’s beautiful, but maculated in a way that’s almost perfect.

His eyes hold a rage that Bray can relate to easily enough. Maybe Dean Ambrose was what Bray was looking for in Daniel. Maybe Dean Ambrose was his promised hope all along.

Bray finds Dean’s presence to be oddly refreshing, like rain after years and years of being in the sweltering desert.

Bray can’t help but laugh.

A look of irritated confusion contorts Dean’s face and he opens his mouth to say something else, but Bray steps aside, allowing him and his company to escape.

Dean flashes Bray one more threatening look before walking past him, making sure to shoulder check Bray as he does so. Reigns and Rollins follow behind.

He wants to reach out and grab Dean as he passes him by, and he isn’t sure what he’d do with him if he did. It wouldn’t be a smart move, considering Bray is outnumbered here, and Reigns and Rollins would attack him no matter what Bray’s intentions were.

Bray, however, doesn’t stop him and lets him go. He can’t help but watch Dean as he leaves, and the smile on his face never fades.

_He’s your answer, give it time._


End file.
